fanonwszystkocojestfandomcom-20200215-history
Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game
To taka gra o Uniwersum Jaśka. A o co w tym, kurwa, chodzi? A o to w tym, kurwa, chodzi, że wybierasz postać i nią, kurwa, grasz! Prostszej gry się zrobić nie gra! Jak masz problem, to twoja matka elo, szmato. Postacie Uwaga. Postać można zmieniać w trakcie rozgrywki. Jasiek Zawód: mechanik samochodowy, majsterkowicz, złota rączka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i traktorem (i to jedno i drugie z przyczepą) oraz kombajnem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, seks, naprawianie samochodów, majsterkowanie, naprawianie rzeczy w domu, praca na farmie, łowienie ryb, granie na akordeonie (klawiszowym i guzikowym), lakierowanie samochodów, naprawianie karoserii samochodowych Bogdan Zawód: budowlaniec, remontowiec, wykończeniowiec Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami budowlanymi, picie alkoholu, budowanie budynków, remontowanie budynków, wykańczanie budynków, granie na gitarze Jacek Zawód: elektryk, elektronik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie urządzeń elektrycznych, elektronicznych, elektrotechnicznych, komputerów, telefonów, urządzeń automatycznych i mechatronicznych oraz instalacji elektrycznych i ich montowanie, granie na saxie Włodek Zawód: hydraulik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie instalacji wodno-kanalizacyjnych i rurociągów przemysłowych, granie na harmonijce. Marek Zawód: posadzkarz żywiczny Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, ćpanie, seks, wpierdol, wykładanie posadzek żywicznych Józek Zawód: posadzkarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, ćpanie, seks, wpierdol, wykładanie posadzek Staszek Zawód: kolejarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, układanie dróg kolejowych Przemek Zawód: kierowca ciężarówki Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i ciężarówką, picie alkoholu Janek Zawód: gazownik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, ćpanie, seks, wpierdol, naprawianie i montowanie instalacji gazowych Zbyszek Zawód: technik grzewczy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie instalacji grzewczych Zdzisiek Zawód: drogowiec Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, budowanie dróg Jarek Zawód: włókiennik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie włókien do budynków, samochodów itp. itd. etc. Marian Zawód: spawacz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, spawanie Mietek Zawód: mechanik robotyczny Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie robotów Krzysiek Zawód: mechanik samochodowy, ślusarz, operator obrabiarek skrawających Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie samochodów i maszyn mechanicznych, wyrabianie kluczy i okuć budowlanych, obróbka skrawaniem Leszek Zawód: blacharz dachowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie dachów z blachy Zenek Zawód: szklarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, zakładanie i wymienianie szyb w oknach Miłek Zawód: monter wentylacji Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, napierdalanie się czymkolwiek, montowanie wentylacji Tomek Zawód: technik sanitarny Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie urządzeń sanitarnych Wiesiek Zawód: murarz, tynkarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, murowanie, tynkowanie Roman Zawód: betoniarz, zbrojarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie i wylewanie betonu, zbrojenie budynków Stefan Zawód: malarz ścian, tapeciarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, malowanie i tapetowanie ścian Kazek Zawód: monter konstrukcji budowlanych Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, montowanie konstrukcji budowlanych Mateusz Zawód: stolarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie mebli Tadek Zawód: kanalarz, szambiarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i szambiarką, picie alkoholu, naprawianie studzienek kanalizacyjnych, wybieranie szamba Lech Zawód: energetyk Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wytwarzanie energii Andrzej Zawód: kierowca lawety Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i lawetą, picie alkoholu Jędrek Zawód: sprzedawca w SuperSklepie Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, sprzedawanie w sklepie Władek Zawód: brukarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wykładanie kostki brukowej Czesiek Zawód: wiertnik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wiercenie. Waldek Zawód: dekorator wnętrz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, dekorowanie wnętrz Dziekan Zawód: a zgadnij Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, odprawianie Mszy Świętych. Bronek Zawód: mechanik motocyklowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i motocyklem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie motocykli Adam Zawód: agent reklamowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, reklamowanie Max Zawód: zarządca SuperRestauracji Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, zarządzanie restauracją Maciek Zawód: geodeta Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wykonywanie prac geodezyjnych Edek Zawód: mechanik lotniczy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem i helikopterem, naprawianie samolotów Darek Zawód: budowlaniec wodny Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, budowanie budynków na wodzie Wiktor Zawód: elektryk samochodowy, elektronik samochodowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie elektryki samochodowej, elektroniki samochodowej, elektrotechniki samochodowej, mechatroniki samochodowej i automatyki samochodowej. Konrad Zawód: mechanik okrętowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, pływanie statkiem, naprawianie statków Janusz Zawód: hydraulik siłowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie części hydraulicznych Ziutek Zawód: mechanik maszyn rolniczych Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, traktorem i kombajnem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn rolniczych Witek Zawód: monter kominków Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, montowanie kominków Ferdek Zawód: kamieniarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wydobywanie i obróbka kamienia, robienie parapetów, nagrobków i innych wyrobów z kamienia Kuba Zawód: cieśla Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie konstrukcji drewnianych Kamil Zawód: hudraulik pneumatyczny Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie części hydraulicznych w urządzeniach pneumatycznych Damian Zawód: pneumatyk Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie części pneumatycznych, naprawianie urządzeń pneumatycznych Patryk Zawód: mechanik maszyn budowlanych Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami budowlanymi, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn budowlanych Arek Zawód: mechanik rakietowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie rakietą, naprawianie rakiet Rysiek Zawód: mechanik wojskowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i czołgiem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn wojskowych Robert Zawód: elektryk motocyklowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i motocyklem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie elektryki motocyklowej Marcin Zawód: ochroniarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wpierdol, ochranianie Antek Zawód: prawnik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, sądzenie w sądzie, adwokatowanie, prokuratorowanie, administratorowanie Heniek Zawód: zdun Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie pieców (nie tylko kaflowych) Franek Zawód: mechanik maszyn ogrodniczych Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn ogrodniczych Grzesiek Zawód: rusznikarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, używanie broni, naprawianie broni Paweł Zawód: nie wiem, ale wiem, że pracuje w laborce Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, praca w laborce Alan Zawód: mechanik rowerowy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i rowerem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie rowerów Brajan Zawód: mechanik quadów Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i quadem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie quadów Jurek Zawód: druciarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie drutów i rzeczy z drutów (np. ogrodzenia i inne) Mirek Zawód: elektryk lotniczy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem, naprawianie elektryki lotniczej Sławek Zawód: elektronik lotniczy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem, naprawianie elektroniki lotniczej Krystian Zawód: elektromechanik lotniczy Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem, naprawianie elektromechaniki lotniczej Łukasz Zawód: rachunkowiec Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, liczenie rachunków Wojtek Zawód: stroiciel akordeonów Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, granie na akordeonie, strojenie akordeonu Adaś Klocu Zawód: telekomunikator (czy jak to tam się nazywa) Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, umiejętności telekomunikacyjne Stachu Zawód: mechanik taboru kolejowego Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i pociągiem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie pociągu Zbychu Zawód: dekarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, pokrywanie dachów materiałami dekarskimi Zdzichu Zawód: lekarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, leczenie (prywatne) Mariusz Zawód: kowal Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie bram i ogrodzeń (przęseł). Jachu Trawka Zawód: eksploatator Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, używanie materiałów eksploatacyjnych Krzychu Zawód: farmer Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami rolniczymi, picie alkoholu, praca na roli Wacek Zawód: wędkarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, łowienie ryb Dawid Zawód: geotechnik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie badań geotechnicznych, ułatwianie eksploatacji ziemi, wykonywanie innych prac związanych z geotechniką Daniel Zawód: górnik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wydobywanie rud z kopalni. Rychu Zawód: geolog Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wykonywanie prac geologicznych i innych rzeczy związanych z geologią Edek śmieciarz Zawód: a zgadnij Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i śmieciarką, picie alkoholu, zbieranie śmieci poprzez opróżnianie śmietników Artur Zawód: leśnik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wycinka i sadzenie drzew, używanie maszyn leśnych Zbyniu Zawód: mechanik maszyn leśniczych Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn leśnych Niegrywalne Możesz się nad nimi znęcać, expić na nich i skillować Piesowski Wilk Kot Szczur Pietrach Dodatkowe 2 łyse debile Silnik gry 2.5 TDI V6 16v Gra posiada zaawansowane w chuj algorytmy Platformy PC Macintosh Linux Amiga 2500 do SP9 SNES (Uniwersum Jaśka : The Game: 16Bit Edition) Sega MegaDrive (Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: 16Bit Edition) SpamoGameSystem 5 GID Entertaiment VG System PlayStation 1 (Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: 32 Bit Edition) Nintendo 64 (Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: 64 Bit Edition) PlayStation 2 GameCube Xbox Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Xbox One X Xbox One Atari 2600 Unowocześnione PlayStation Portable (Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Portable Edition) Nintendo DS (Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Portable Edition) PlayStation Vita (Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Portable Edition) Nintendo 3DS (Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Portable Edition) Nintendo Switch Amiga 2500 do SP9 Wymagania System: Windows XP Resztę to takie dobrej jakości (czytaj: takiej jak Windows XP) Tryby gry Poziomowy To taki, że postacie zdobywają poziomy (gracz też) Bezpoziomowy To o taki o Poziomy gracza Tutorial Chujowy. Zalecane pominięcie. Lvl 0 Lvl 0.0 Jeździsz od czasu do czasu do Jarka, jeździsz po mieście, pracujesz, imprezujesz i inne. Lvl 0.1 Odblokowujesz cały powiat rzeszowski. Lvl 0.2 Dostajesz pierwszego questa. Rób jak najwięcej driftów Maluchem jako Jasiek po polu Jarka. Lvl 0.3 Jako Marian możesz przez chwilę jeździć koparko-ładowarką i dźwigiem (dopóki ci Bogdan ich nie odbierze). Lvl 0.4 Odblokowujesz powiat krośnieński i łańcucki. Lvl 0.5 Odblokowujesz całe województwo podkarpackie. Lvl 0.6 Dostajesz drugiego questa. Jeździj jako Przemek do Jarosławia i woź 20 ton (a jego ciężarówka może tylko 12). Lvl 0.7 Dostajesz trzeciego questa. Jako Jacek zrób triodę próżniową i wysadź salę. Lvl 0.8 Odblokowujesz Piesowskiego. Napierdalaj go i wbijaj XP. Lvl 0.9 Odblokowujesz Kota i Wilka. Lvl 0.10 Odblokowujesz Szczura i Pietracha i dostajesz aż 2 questy. Zgromadź wszystkie postacie z gry w jednym miejscu i wszystkimi grywalnymi bij te niegrywalne. Jako Bronek doprowadź do kolizji na motocyklu. Lvl 1 Lvl 1.0 Jeździsz do Jaśka na budowę. Lvl 1.1 Przemek przyjechał ciężarówką i odjeżdżając wyjebał się o studzienkę kanalizacyjną i przewalił ciężarówkę na bok. Masz 2 questy. Jako Jasiek przewal nowym Mitsubishi L200 ciężarówkę Przemka na koła. Jako Tadek napraw studzienkę. Lvl 1.2 Zacząłeś budowę garażu. Lvl 1.3 Garaż nieuzbrojony i jego elewacja przez ptaki osrana. Lvl 1.4 Zacząłeś robić izolacje. Lvl 1.5 Nie zrobiłeś izolacji w garażu, a elewacja bardziej osrana. Lvl 1.6 Robisz drzwi i okna. Lvl 1.7 Robisz dach. Lvl 1.8 Instalacje są już podpięte. Lvl 1.9 Masz zamontowaną wentylację i zrobioną kimatyzację. Lvl 1.10 Wykańczasz dom, a wcześniej Gośka złamała nogę (myślano przez 4 1sze dni, że skręciła). Lvl 2 Lvl 2.0 Jako Jasiek zaczynasz uprawiać sex. Lvl 2.1 Jako Jasiek idziesz do dziekanatu i załatwiasz sobie studiowanie zaoczne, a przy okazji Miłek się buduje. Lvl 2.2 Jako Leszek i Jasiek układasz Miłkowi blachodachówki, a te się zawalają. Lvl 2.3 Miłek zapomniał, że domu nie zbroił. Jako on usuwasz beton i ci pustaki spadają. Lvl 2.4 Jako Jasiek remontujesz dom. Lvl 2.5 Jako Miłek odbudowujesz dom. Lvl 2.6 Jako Wojtek naprawiasz akordeon Jaśkowi, a dzieci Jaśka wychodzą ze szpitala. Lvl 2.7 Na działce Jaśka pojawia się arena (niedosłownie). Możesz tam sprowadzać postacie niegrywalne, napierdalać je i dostawać więcej expa. Lvl 2.8 Jak Zbychu pokrywasz Miłkowi dach materiałem dekarskim. Lvl 2.9 Jako Miłek wykańczasz dom. Lvl 2.10 Jako Jasiek i Bogdan bronisz magistra. Jasiek nie ma już napisane w dokumentach inż. Jan Swański, tylko mgr Jan Swański, a Bogdanowi nie pisze w dokumentach inż. Bogdan Bogdański, tylko mgr Bogdan Bogdański. Lvl 3 Lvl 3.0 Jako Jachu ogarniasz Miłkowi materiały esploatacyjne do domu, do samochodu i do drukarki i okazuje się, że Gośka złamała 3 kości (po tygodniu się zrastają). Lvl 3.1 Jako Jasiek kupujesz sobie nowy gejmingowy komputer stacjonarny od Asusa (w końcu, kurwa), ale jednostka od Acera, i fotel Diablo X-Eye oraz słuchafony gejmingowe od Asusa, nad poprzednim sprzętem się litujesz i zostawiasz go w domu starszych. Lvl 3.2 Jasiek prosi Jacka, żeby zrobił tuning jego nowego komputra, i Jacha, żeby mu ogarnął materiały eksploatacyjne. Dostajesz questa. Zrób jedno i drugie w tym samym dniu (tzn. niech Jacek i Jachu ogarniają komputra jednocześnie). Lvl 3.3 Zaczyna się rok akademicki. Jasiek ma mieć nowe przedmioty takie jak: elektronika samochodowa, elektrotechnika samochodowa, mechatronika samochodowa i automatyka samochodowa. Lvl 3.4 Adaś Klocu ogarnął telekomunikację. Lvl 3.5 Adaś Klocu oddał komeszkę do kościoła. Lvl 3.6 Odblokowujesz nowe umiejętności u Mariusza: kucie koni i wykuwanie broni białych (nieprzydatne, ale chuj). Lvl 3.7 Piesowski wbił do szpitala na krzywy ryj, gdzie były dzieci Jaśka (te młodsze; bliźniaki), ale to debil i myślał, że nadal tu są, więc z buta wbija na krzywy ryj na chatę Jaśka. Chciał zabić całą czwórkę, bo to dzieci jego największego wroga. Jasiek sobie przypomina, że kiedyś Piesowski życzył jego żonie poronienia. Wkurwiony zaczyna napierdalać Piesowskiego, łamie mu nos, pysk i małego, wybija niemyte od zerówki zęby, dzieci dzwonią po policję, a Piesowski za usiłowanie zabicia kilkumiesięcznych dzieci dostaje dożywocie. Wbiłeś w pizdu expa. Od tej chwili Jasiek chce go zabić. Lvl 3.8 Odblokowujesz questy dzienne. Lvl 3.9 Odblokowujesz minigry. Lvl 3.10 III wojna światowa. Więźniowie z całej Polski dostają amnestię i biorą ich do woja (Piesowski nie idzie do woja, ale i tak dostał amnestię). Wszystkie postacie grywalne tej gry walczą. Lvl 4 Lvl 4.0 Koniec III wojny światowej. Polska odzyskała Kresy, Jasiek zostaje magistrem inżynierem i Piesowski na wolności. Lvl 4.1 Piesowski kryje się w swojej chałupie na wsi, jest otoczony drzewami, ma ciągle zapalony pień, chatę z drewna, piec kaflowy, usypaną ziemię, spróchniały płot z drewna. Lvl 4.2 Jasiek kupił sobie laptopa gejmingowego od Asusa. Lvl 4.3 Każe Jackowi i Jachowi zrobić to, co zrobili z PCem. Lvl 4.4 Jasiek zajarał się gejmingiem i pobiera od chuja gier. Lvl 4.5 Jasiek zaczyna nagrywanie na Jutubie. Nagrywa ciekawostki. Lvl 4.6 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać vlogi. Lvl 4.7 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać challenge'e z Ekipą Jaśka (on+Gośka+Bogdan). Lvl 4.8 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Tibię i Margonem. Lvl 4.9 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać TibięME i Margonem Mini. Lvl 4.10 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Fortnite'a, ale się wkurwił i odinstalował. Lvl 5 Lvl 5.0 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Srajcrofta. Lvl 5.1 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać CSa, ale po miesiącu się na niego wkurwił i odinstalował. Lvl 5.2 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Q&A i The Simsy 4kę. Lvl 5.3 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Cities: Skylines, Game Dev Tycoon, GTA V, Car Mechanic Simulator 2019 i My Summer Car oraz Drive Simulator 2016. Lvl 5.4 Jakiś widz stworzył Jasiek Simulejszyn i Jasiek zaczął grać w to. Lvl 5.5 Jasiek kupił sobie elektroniczny akordeon i zaczął nagrywać, jak coś na nim gra. Lvl 5.6 Jasiek kupił sobie najlepszego VRa, jaki istnieje i elektroniczny akordeon guzikowy. Lvl 5.7 Jasiek kończy studia podyplomowe z dyplomem. Lvl 5.8 Jasiek staje się popularniejszy od PewDiePie'a. Lvl 5.9 Jasiek tworzy kanał Jasiek 2, gdzie zamieszcza poradniki. Lvl 5.10 Jasiek zrobił na drugim kanale serię Jasiek na luzie, gdzie były challenge'e z Ekipą Jaśka 2 (on+Bogdan+Gośka+Jasio+Gosia), vlogi i pranki. Kupił też sobie aż dwie konsole specjalnie dla widzów, ale go wkurwiły i obie dał na złom (obie zabrał Jacek, rozkręcił i coś z ich bebechami zrobił). Lvl 6 Lvl 6.1 Jasiek otwiera firmę samochodowo-majsterkowo-złotorączkową Jasiex (tzn. przekształca w nią swój warsztat). Lvl 6.2 Jasiek otworzył kanały Jasiek 3 (gdzie nagrywa, czy coś się nadaje czy nie) i Jasiek+ (gdzie oficjalnie ogłosił i stworzył Uniwersum Jaśka). Lvl 6.3 Kanały się rozwijają, a Jasiek przekształca firmę w spółkę Jasiex Sp. z o. o. i otwiera jej oddział w Anglii (Johnex Ltd.). Lvl 6.4 Przekształca spółkę w korporację Jasiex Inc./Johnex Inc. i otwiera jej oddział w USA. Lvl 6.5 Staje się tryliarderem. Lvl 6.6 Gośka zachodzi w ponowną ciążę bliźniaczą. Lvl 6.7 Całe Uniwersum tworzy korporacje i staje się tryliarderami. Lvl 6.8 Gośka rodzi po aż dwóch latach. Lvl 6.9 Wszyscy zakładają kanały na Jutubie. Lvl 6.10 Stają się równie popularni, co Jasiek. Powstaje Światowy Fandom Uniwersum Jaśka/The World Fandom of the John's Universe. Lvl 7 Lvl 7.0 Wszystko jakoś jebło i wróciło do normalności (ale hajs pozostał). Lvl 7.1 Hajs wrócił do normalności. Lvl 7.2 Polska dostaje Obwód Kaliningradzki. Lvl 7.3 Polska łączy się z Litwą (która wcześniej anektowała Łotwę, Białoruś i Ukrainę) i Węgrami. Lvl 7.4 Polska wróciła do normalności. Lvl 7.5 Nie robisz nic specjalnego. Lvl 7.6 Niszczysz chatę Piesowskiemu i dostajesz expa. Lvl 7.7 Zbierasz wszystkie postacie niegrywalne na arenie, nakurwiasz je każdą grywalną postacią i expisz. Lvl 7.8 Dostajesz specjalnego epickiego questa dziennego. Jako Edek poleć z lotniska w Białymstoku do innego wymiaru. Lvl 7.9 Rzeszów w końcu anektuje gminę Trzebownisko i gminę Krasne. Lvl 7.10 Odblokowujesz prezenty do znalezienia na mapce. Lvl 8 Lvl 8.0 Odblokowujesz możliwość latania samolotem i jeżdzenia samochodem po całym świecie. Lvl 8.1 Odblokowujesz loty w kosmos kiedy, kurwa, chcesz. Lvl 8.2 UE w końcu jebło. Lvl 8.3 NATO tak samo. Lvl 8.4 ONZ też. Lvl 8.5 Grupa Wyszehradzka ma nowych członków. Lvl 8.6 IV wojna światowa. Walczy znowu całe Uniwersum+więźniowie dostają amnestię. Lvl 8.7 Jasiek dostaje tytuł doctor honoris causa Uniwersytetu Kambodżyjskiego w Suwałkach. Lvl 8.8 Tak samo reszta Uniwersum. Lvl 8.9 Uniwersum Jaśka dostaje uprawnienia do wykładania na uczelniach. Lvl 8.10 Jasiek dostaje obywatelstwo meksykańskie. Lvl 9 Lvl 9.0 Jacek buduje sobie nowy dom. Lvl 9.1 Jacek wpadł na pomysł zaszalowania fundamentów, potem ich uzbrojenia. Okazuje się, że takie coś istniało od dawna. Lvl 9.2 Robimy Jackowi ściany gipsowo-kartonowe w domu i żelbetowe w garażu (z tyłu zaszalowane na stałe). Lvl 9.3 Szalujemy Jackowi tylną ścianę od domu (niepotrzebnie, ale niech zostanie). Lvl 9.4 Jasiek dobudowuje sobie dobudówkę do domu. Lvl 9.5 Podpinamy media Jackowi i wykańczamy dom. Lvl 9.6 Jasiek kupuje sobie nowy keyboard. Lvl 9.7 Stary sprzęt komputerowy Jaśka wrócił jakimś cudem ze złomu do właściciela i Lanos wrócił z kasacji (dziwne, ale wszystko możliwe). Lvl 9.8 Matiz powrócił do Bogdana. Lvl 9.9 Stara, dobra muzyka powraca. Lvl 9.10 Tibia i Margonem znowu na Top 1. Lvl 10 Lvl 10.0 Całe Uniwersum dostaje koperty z kluczem i z hasłem dzionsełka i mają zjechać się do jakiegoś domu w Darłowie. Lvl 10.1 Wrogowie Uniwersum dostają klucze i hasło do jakiegoś domu w Niemczech. Lvl 10.2 Baza, do której Uniwersum przyjeżdża codziennie z Rzeszowa, stworzyła imperium pingwinów. Lvl 10.3 Bunkier, do którego wrogowie Uniwersum przyjeżdżają codziennie z Rzeszowa, stworzył imperium niedźwiedzi polarnych. Lvl 10.4 Imperium pingwinów stworzyło SATO. Lvl 10.5 W/w państwo zniszczyło wrogów. Lvl 10.6 Imperium niedźwiedzi polanych odtworzone przez kolegę typka, co nas zaprosił do siebie. Lvl 10.7 Typek (tj. Szefu) ma przetrzymywalnię potworów z kosmosu. Lvl 10.8 Jazda z Jaśkiem, Szefem i Gośką. Spierdalanka przed potworami, Jaśkowi pojawia się z dupy nowa karta z jakimś zdjęciem, Gośka ubrana jak laska z tego zdjęcia, odpływanie do bazy (2 miejsca zajęte na łódce przez Jaśka i Szefa, a Gośka płynie wpław), czyszczenie pamięci Gośce, zamknięcie bazy na klucz, Szefu idzie spać i seks Jaśka i Gośki w aucie. Lvl 10.9 Jakieś dwie osoby mają bekę z państwa pingwinów i przez to Szefu kurwicy dostaje. Lvl 10.10 Pańśtwo usunięto, Bazę i bunkier tak samo. Eventy Urodziny głównej postaci i twórcy gry Bo to ta sama osoba. Można dostawać prezenty i questy. Event odbywa się w dniach 12-14 sierpnia. Rozpoczęcie Roku Szkolnego Wielka żałoba. Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 31 sierpnia-2 września. Halloween Podczas eventu straszy, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa się w dniach 30-31 października. Wszystkich Świętych Idziemy na cmentarz, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 1-3 listopada. Niepodległość Idziemy na Marsz Niepodległości, wywieszamy flagę Polski, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa się w dniach 10-12 listopada. Mikołaj Dostajemy prezenty, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa się w dniach 5-7 grudnia. Boże Narodzenie Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 23-27 grudnia. Pogranicze Dwóch Lat Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 30 grudnia-2 stycznia. Trzech Króli Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 5-7 stycznia. Walentynki Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 13-15 lutego. Wielki Tydzień Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa się w dniach różnych, ale zawsze zaczyna się dzień przed Niedzielą Palmową, a kończy dzień po Poniedziałku Wielkanocnym. W Wielkanoc na 6:00 rano idziemy na rezurekcję. W Wlk. Sobotę święcimy kiełbasę i jajko. Koniec Roku Szkolnego Wielkie wesele. Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach różnych. Minigry Melanż Wbijasz expa dzięki alkoholowi i tańczeniu. Seks Da się normalnie w grze, ale w minigrze dostajesz expa. Konkurs Libacyjny Za najebanie się dostajesz expa. Wyścigi Za ściganie się dostajesz expa. Zwykle w tle gra Danza Kuduro i wtedy może ci się pojawić napis "R. I. P. Paul Walker". Filmiki Można je oglądać, jak w grze nie ma nic do roboty. Filmik z 2ma łysymi debilami Kultowy, zajebisty i memiczny. Serial Można sobie wybierać odcinki albo lecimy playlistę wszystkich. Wersja 10 Jak się dowiedzieć, jaka wersja Jak pobierzesz grę, to pod ikoną będzie ci pisało np. Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game-v10. Aktualizowanie gry zakończone Category:Jasiek Category:Gry